


My Mind

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Post Patient Zero DLC, Soft Diana Burnwood, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: 47 meets Diana after the final Patient Zero mission.
Relationships: Agent 47/Diana Burnwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	My Mind

"You almost died." 

It's the first sentence out of Diana's mouth the moment 47 walks into her suite in Antwerp. Sure, they're not supposed to meet face-to-face, but they aren't the first team that does so anyway, and they won't be the last. She needs to see his face in ways that are not on a screen, needs to hear his voice without a radio frequency. She needs the physical reminder that he is, in fact, human. When he doesn't respond immediately, she takes a deep breath. It's shakier than she would like it to be.

"You almost died today, 47," Diana repeats. 47 reaches towards his neck and loosens his signature tie along with the top two buttons of his dress shirt.

"It's not the first time that has happened," he eventually replies. She knows they're both thinking of minutes and hours spent with baited breath as he hid in cupboards, containers and empty hallways, crouching behind luggage or hanging from ledges while she whispers every prayer she can think of. "What makes today different?" 

She wants to say:  _ Because this time it wasn't someone with a gun or a knife. Because this time it was invisible. Because I was staring at the timer while you searched for the vaccine. Because I still feel like I can't breathe. Because I can't imagine my life without you and your ridiculous antics.  _

Instead, Diana sighs and shrugs.

"Nothing, I suppose."

"I'm alive, Diana." 47 steps closer to her, and she allows herself the luxury of hiding her face in his chest. 

He's alive.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be smut. Diana and 47 decided otherwise. 
> 
> I'd love to hear what you thought!


End file.
